Didn't Have To Be
by Ember1313
Summary: A short Father's Day Oneshot. Cameron thinks back while waiting for his first child to be born. R


AN:

This oneshot is my offering for Father's Day. Its actually been stuck in my head for awhile. So I hope u enjoy it.

~Kelly~

PS

Yes the song was inspired by the song He Didn't Have to Be by Brad Paisley

* * *

_**Didn't Have To Be**_

Cameron looked around the room and sighed. He loved his family truly, he did. Sometimes however they drove him crazy.

_"Are you okay?" _his dad asked sitting joining him on a couch.

Cameron ran a shaky hand through his curly hair and nodded. _"Yeah. I'm just nervous. Emma... she's so tiny and..."_

"I understand." Jason said glancing over at Elizabeth. He had been a mess each time she was in labor. _"You're going to be a great dad."_

"I hope so. I had a good role model." Cameron said standing up. He figured Patrick was ready to bolt by now.  
_  
"Remember she doesn't mean it."_

"God I hope not." he said laughing at the idea. Making his was back to Emma's room. Cam meant what he said to Jason. He was a good... great father. Cameron knew the day they meet Jason was going to marry his mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth Webber reluctantly opened the door for her date. She liked Jason… a lot. However most men were not interested in dating a woman with kids. Georgie just had to get sick tonight. _"Hey Jason."_

"You look beautiful."She blushed and looked away. Why did Jason have to be so charming?_ "I hate to do this but I have to cancel. I... I tried calling your phone but no one answered."  
"Yeah. It's hard to hear on the bike. Why are you canceling? Is something wrong?"_

"Not wrong exactly." Elizabeth said wringing her hands. Before she could think of what to say Elizabeth felt Cameron wrap his arms around her legs. _"My babysitter canceled."_

Jason looked for Elizabeth to the curly headed boy hiding behind her. There was no doubting the boy belonged to her. He crouched down to the boy's level. _"Hi there. I'm Jason what's your name?"_  
Cam did not answer right away. Mommy always warned him about talking to strangers. But mommy knew who he was so that must make him okay. _"I'm Cameron Steven Webber," _he said holding out his hand.

_"It's very nice to meet you."_ Jason said as they shook hands. He didn't quite understand why Elizabeth would keep this from him. _"Elizabeth..."_

"I know I should have told you but..." She paused and took a deep breath_. "It was stupid and I'm sorry. Other guys..."_

"I'm not other guys Elizabeth." Jason told her placing a soft kiss to her cheek before directing his attention back to Cam. _"How would you like to go to the movies?"_

"Can we mom? Please! Please?" he asked jumping up and down. Mommy's friends never took him anywhere.

_"You don't have to do this Jason."_

"I like you Elizabeth and I think you know that. You and Cameron are a package deal. Now are we going to movies or not?"

"We'll have to take my car."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron had to smile at the memory. That moment his family changed forever. It did not take long for Jason to propose. In fact, Cameron could still remember the night.

Most men would have proposed at a park or nice restaurant. Jason Morgan however wasn't most men. Cam remember lying in bed when while Jason was asking. For a moment, he worried that his mom would say no. Thankfully, that did not happen.

_"What are you smiling about?"_ Emma asked when she noticed Cam standing in the doorway.

_"I was just thinking how I hope am as good a dad to our baby as my dad was to me."_

"You are going to be a great dad." his wife promised as Cameron joined her on the bed.

"And you are going to be a great Mom." When they met three years ago woman was the last thing on his mind. In fact, he had already decided he did not like Emma or her family. Her mom Robin was Jason's high school girlfriend. She moved back to Port Charles while Cam was in medical school. Ironically, Cameron fell in love with Emma almost instantly. Not only that but his mom and Robin were actually best friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was officially a father. Only a few hours ago his daughter was born. Now he was watching as their family fuss over her. Cameron was still terrified about being a dad. However, he knew his dad would always be there. Maybe someday Cameron could tell Jason what having him in his life meant to him. So much had happened because he there. His siblings and even meeting Emma was because of him. Maybe someday. For today, Cameron just wanted to enjoy his new family.


End file.
